My Feelings
by Elenita-Ele-Chan
Summary: Después del descubrimiento del origen de Ichigo han pasado muchas cosas, un gran caos se forma dentro de él, pero una vez más, solo una rayo de cálida esperanza llega a calmar sus angustias. ICHIGO X RUKIA ONE SHOT. Gracias a ti, ha dejado de llover.


DISCLEIMER:

TODO DERECHO LEGAL DE PROPIEDAD ES PARA EL SEÑOR TITE KUBO, ESTE FIC ES SÓLO HECHO PARA ENTRETENERNOS, TODO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

Categoría: K+

Pareja: Ichigo y Rukia.

ONE SHOT ONE SHOT ONE SHOT ONE SHOT ONE SHOT ONE SHOT ONE SHOT

"_Sin blandir la espada, no puedo protegerte. Blandiendo la espada, no puedo abrazarte"_

_POEMA TOMADO DEL CUARTO TOMO DE BLEACH._

_**I _** _ ** _ **_ R**_

La campana había sonado.

Cientos de jóvenes partían a sus hogares. La jornada escolar había sido considerablemente larga y aburrida. Sin muchos sobresaltos, pero sí con cientos de tareas. Para Ichigo no era la gran cosa, un día más para cualquier estudiante de preparatoria. Algo común.

Con su maleta al hombro y acompañado de Sado y Mizuiro Kojima. Estos partían a sus casas. El camino era silencioso la verdad, con el pelinegro Muzuiro atendiendo su móvil y el siempre callado Sado haciéndole competencia a una pared, al pelinaranja no le quedaba de otra que encender su Ipod (para distraerse) y colocarse solo un audífono en una oreja. Atendiendo, con la otra, si a estos les daban ganas de iniciar una charla.

Semanas atrás habían quedado los sinsabores de la guerra contra los Quincys. Ichigo pudo regresar a su habitual vida de estudiante gracias al poder combinado de sus aliados y amigos Shinigamis (1). La Sociedad de Almas había quedado devastada. Con muchas perdidas de Shinigamis que habían estado dispuestos a entregar sus vidas para defender lo que más amaban. Ellos eran fuertes e Ichigo lo sabía, con la ayuda de todos los capitanes y el Escuadrón Cero, podían restaurar la vieja Gloria de la Sociedad de Almas.

Así que, con los Shinigamis en plena reconstrucción. Ichigo se encargaba de los inútiles hollow que se atrevían a asomar sus mascaras blancas en Karakura. Ahora Ichigo, era miembro "casi" oficial del Gotei. Lo habían honrado con el puesto de Shinigami "oficial" de Karakura. Cosa que a la verdad, le importaba muy poco.

– Yo, parto aquí – anunció Sado despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano. Ichigo y Muzuiro asintieron y vieron al grandote doblar por la siguiente esquina.

– Sado está trabajando muy duro – dijo Muzuiro regresando su atención al móvil. Ichigo arqueó una ceja naranja y supo que Muzuiro se refería al trabajo de medio tiempo (que ya no era tan medio) de Chad. – Supongo que sus ansías de visitar las tierras de su abuelo, son muy grandes – sonrió Kojima. – También quisiera tener aspiraciones y metas como esas.

Dijo. E Ichigo no supo si lo que se reflejaba en la mirada del pelinegro era nostalgia. Siguieron caminado a paso lento. Con los "clicks" del teclado de Muzuiro como única distracción.

–Ichigo – dijo de pronto el pelinegro – ¿Ya has pensado que harás después de graduarte de preparatoria? Ya nos falta poco tiempo, pronto dejaremos de ser críos de casa.

Ichigo suspiró. Era un tema que le estaba dando muchas vueltas en la cabeza últimamente. Cansinamente, acomodó su maleta al hombro.

–La verdad es que no – dijo el pelinaranja y Kojima volteó a verlo. Ichigo era muy alto. – es algo que me jode el sólo pensarlo. Supongo que Oyaji querrá que siga estudiando la carrera de universidad, seguro que medicina o algo por ejemplo…

_Y ya pronto tendría que presentar los exámenes de admisión en la universidad… _

Después de un silencio algo incomodo. Kojima sonrío. –Ya veo – dijo cerrando su teléfono. Cosa que extrañó a Ichigo. Mizuiro era de esos tipos de poco hablar. Atendía más su teléfono que a otra cosa – siempre tendrás "esa" opción ¿sabes?

Volteando su mirada. Ichigo vio al pelinegro un poco detrás de él, con la mirada pérdida en el cielo.

–Hoy estas demasiado extraño Mizuiro, creo que las clases extras te están afectando el cerebro – expresó el pelinaranja rascando su nuca y cerrando los ojos.

El pelinegro devolvió su atención al de cabellos naranjas.

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué dices? – Dijo exaltándose – ¡Me estoy refiriendo a que! ¡Siempre tu!…

–Ya lo se – dijo Ichigo nuevamente emprendiendo el paso y de paso (valga la redundancia) cortando al pelinegro – Ya se a lo que te refieres, pero prefiero no pensar en eso, es muy pronto para mí decidir que hacer… no pienso joderme las neuronas pensando en cosas que aun no estoy dispuesto a enfrentar.

Y así, Kojima sólo podía ver la espalda del chico de ojos marrones. Él conocía a Ichigo desde hace mucho y lo consideraba un buen amigo, muy cercano. Era una pena, Ichigo cargaba con responsabilidades muy grandes para ser solo un "pronto" recién graduado. Se preguntó, ¿Cuánto podría soportar su amigo?

–Aunque no quieras hablar de esto – dijo una vez más el de pelos negros antes de cruzar la calle. Ya se separaba de Ichigo para ir a su casa – sabes que debes tomar una decisión, no puedes negar lo que siempre has sido Ichigo, supongo que solo debes escoger lo que mejor te parezca.

Ichigo solo asintió dando mala cara, y Kojima le sonrío para esconder el nivel "alarmante" a la situación.

–Ves, porque no deseo hablar de estas mierdas – dijo el pelinaranja – es todo un jodido dolor de cabeza. Como sea – Dijo tomando su paso – Nos vemos mañana Muzuiro.

Y con gesto, Ichigo siguió caminando. El pelinegro le asintió. – Será hasta mañana. Ichigo.

De que se había vuelto más callado, era cierto. De que ahora las cosas en su mente eran caos, también eran ciertas. Eran unas de las tantas acusaciones hechas por Yuzu, su hermana pequeña, ya desde hace tiempo.

Exactamente. Después de la batalla contra los Quincys. Desde ahí, su mente era un desastre total. Normalmente él no le ponía mucha atención a los "post" sentimientos en una batalla. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Algo había cambiado en él y lo sabía. Ver tantas personas morir lo habían hecho madurar, o quizás era, por que ya no era ese crío de 15 años que solía ser, cuando su "aventura" como shinigami – daiko empezó.

_Ya habían pasado dos años desde eso._

Había tantas revelaciones hechas en muy poco tiempo. Todo de golpe. Todo muy rápido. Por un lado estaba su madre. Saber, que había sido una Quincy – de sangre pura – fue muy shockante. Y que, su padre – la vieja cabra – era parte de la familia Shiba – una de las familias nobles (o ex nobles) de la sociedad de almas – también lo dejo muy impactado. Era mucho para comprender en tan poco tiempo. Aunque él, ya sabía que sus padres guardaban un pasado algo turbio (lo supo cuando vio la vacilación del viejo cuando estaban en el dangai) nunca se esperó que su vida fuera una total mentira.

_Muchos secretos…_

No es que ahora iba a ponerse en el plan de "victima" en toda la situación. Escuchó los motivos y los comprendió. Entendía las razones por la cual su madre y padre le ocultaron tal verdad. Él no era quien para juzgar el pasado de sus padres, el también había guardado su secreto como Shinigami sustituto por mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora con la revelación de su verdadero origen le dejaba muchas dudas al respecto. ¿Qué era él? ¿A que lugar pertenecía? ¿Podría su vida seguir como si nada después de enterarse su origen?

_Todo era tan complicado. ¿Qué hacer? _

¿Cómo sería su vida? Era humano y tenía un poco de: shinigami, quincy, fullbringer y vizard. Una mezcla extraña de todo y de nada. ¿Cómo debía de vivir ahora NO sabiendo que era él realmente?

_¿Cuál era su lugar?_

…..

–Maldita sea – dijo para si mismo percatándose de que estaba a unos pasos de la entrada de su casa. No se había dado cuenta que sus pies por sí solos le guiaban. Últimamente, así era su vida. Total divagación. Odiaba estar solo porque su mente no le dejaba en paz. Y a veces amaba la soledad por que así no debía aparentar tranquilidad ante nadie. Podía ser el mismo. Todas sus preguntas, inseguridades y hasta sus miedos se materializaban en su mente quitándole toda paz.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta. Iba a mostrar una de sus – muchas – falsas sonrisas, esas de las que le acompañaban últimamente, lo hacia porque no quería preocupar a Yuzu, ni inquietar a Karin, aunque nunca lograría engañar a su viejo.

–Ya llegue – anunció el pelinaranja dejando los zapatos en la entrada. Rascó su cabeza esperando el discurso de su padre. Sí, aun le jodía la vida con el asunto de la hora de llegada y eso que ya estaba por entrar a la universidad.

Pero el disparatado de su padre nunca apareció. En cambio, la que se asomó en la cocina fue Yuzu.

Estaba usando su delantal favorito – Bienvenido a casa onii- chan – saludó a la vez que dejaba ver su sonriente cara muy salpicada de mezcla.

Regresó a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces Yuzu? – Pregunto el de ojos miel siguiéndola– ¿Y donde están Karin y el viejo? ¿Es pastel lo que estás horneando?

Preguntó Ichigo dejándose embriagar del dulce olor a chocolate. Yuzu era una experta horneando su pastel favorito. El de chocolate.

-¡Ajap! – respondió Yuzu sonriendo – Oto san y Karin chan están en nuestra habitación – dio una vuelta más a la mezcla de chocolate – la están preparando.

_¿Preparando? _

–Ah… – dijo el pelinaranja sin preguntar más. Algo raro estaba pasando, no era normal que Karin le permitiera al viejo entrar a su habitación, mucho menos sabiendo los extraños comportamientos del viejo. Era muy mañoso.

Tomo una botella de agua y se dirigió a la escaleras.

Algo debía estar mal con Karin, pero no quiso preguntar más. – Yuzu iré a cambiarme, avísame por favor cuando la cena esté lista – avisó antes de subir y volteó a ver a Yuzu, era raro… algo estaba mal con todos. Normalmente Yuzu era la que le acusaba cada vez que el llegaba del Instituto, siempre decía que no pasaba tiempo con su familia por encerrarse en su habitación.

_Pero hoy, no había ningún reproche._

Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Deteniéndose en el pasillo. Ichigo trató de escuchar, había murmullos y risitas secretas provenientes de la habitación de Karin y Yuzu.

No quiso pensar lo peor. No quiso pensar en el desvergonzado de su padre en el cuarto de Karin. Pero inevitablemente una ceja anaranjada con tic se enarcó en su rostro, ese maldito viejo, seguro andaba haciendo de las suyas.

Una imagen de él, revisando la ropa interior de sus hermanas se le vino en mente.

–Maldito viejo mañoso – gruñó desviándose al cuarto de sus hermanas pequeñas.

Sabiendo de los extraños comportamientos del viejo Isshin, Ichigo abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas con mucha fuerza. Quería comprobar si su padre era tan desvergonzado para andar husmeando en la ropa interior de sus hermanas. Por que NO le extrañaba que él hiciera algo como eso…

–Oii maldito viejo pervertido – gritó sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con fuerza. Esperando hallar a su padre con las manos en las bragas, digo... en la masa. Dispuesto a darle una buena sacudida por pervertido. Pero lo que vio lo dejo totalmente en blanco.

– ¡Ichigo! – dijo su padre sosteniendo un gran cartel de "Bienvenida querida tercera hija" en sus manos. Al lado de él, estaba Karin sosteniendo un futón suave de color rosa con estampados de conejos y osos.

_¿Conejos y osos?_

–Ichi nii llegó temprano hoy – dijo Karin alzando su ceja y cruzándose de brazos al momento de acomodar el futón – ¡Vaya coincidencia! eso es raro…

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el pelinaranja - ¿Qué estás insinuando Karin? Y ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? - preguntó señalando el gran cúmulo de cosas rosas, adornos, telas y más chécheres de colores.

– ¡Ichigo! ¡Karin! Dejen de estar parloteando tanto y vengan a ayudar… –dijo enérgico el de pelos negros y bata blanca montado en una gran escalera intentando colgar el cartel – ¿Qué clase de anfitriones seríamos si no le tenemos el cuarto listo a mi querida tercera hija?

…..

–¿Qu.. que? – casi dijo Ichigo, pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por la voz muy conocida que escuchó muy cerca suyo.

– ¿Esta estará bien Isshin san? No pude encontrar otras… ¡Ah Ichigo! Ya estás aquí…

…_. ¿¡Ru…. Rukia!?_

–Esas estarán bien Rukia chan – dijo Karin alcanzando las tijeras y cintas que traía Rukia. Isshin dio un salto de las escaleras admirando satisfecho el cartel colorido de bienvenida. Rio enérgico ayudando a sus "hijas" a terminar la decoración.

–Aun sigo pensando que esto es mucho – dijo la pelinegra bajando la cabeza y subiendo los hombros culpable mirando a Isshin y a Karin terminando la decoración – No deben hacer todo esto… la verdad

– ¡Claro que no! Mi querida tercera hija ¡Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que estabas aquí en casa! Lo menos que podemos hacer es tener la mejor decoración para mi dulce Rukia chan…

_Mucho tiempo…_

El ignorado pelinaranja solo podía contemplar a la "nuevamente huésped" de su hogar. Ésta, vestía un traje por las rodillas amarillo pastel con decoraciones de flores y sandalias blancas. Su padre saltó a darle un abrazo gritando que era de bienvenida y Karin corrió a darle un buen zape para quitarle a la vieja cabra de encima a Rukia.

– ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí Rukia? – preguntó Ichigo deteniendo el mini – espectáculo bochornoso de su padre. Karin le había mandado a volar hasta la esquina con una sola patada. – ¡Y tu! ¿Puedes comportarte como un padre normal por una vez en tu vida?

Rukia sonrió nerviosa viendo a Isshin san brotar sangre de la nariz.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Ichigo?! – Pregunto el padre incorporándose ágilmente como si no hubiera estado al borde de una hemorragia – ¡Además porque eres tan grosero con nuestra preciosa Rukia chan! ¿No vez que ha venido a quedarse con nosotros una temporada? ¡Qué clase de recibimiento más hostil!

–Eso es cierto – agrego Karin torciendo los ojos – deberías de agradecer a Rukia chan por venir a casa… deberías de darle un abrazo de bienvenida o algo por el estilo eh, Ichigo…

– ¿Qué tonterías dicen? – Escupió el pelinaranja dando la espalda para no oír a esos dos. Eran muy idiotas – Y tú – apuntó a Rukia prefiriendo cambiar el tema – podrías decir que estas haciendo aquí ¿acaso hay alguna alarma de hollow? O es un enemigo…

Se preocupó, si era entonces esa por eso la "visita" de Rukia en su hogar, su nuevo localizador de hollows de "Urahara´s Shop" estaba fallando. Maldito viejo aprovechado. Era todo un estafador.

_**Tampoco había problemas con Ichigo en ocultar los motivos de mi visita, ya no había que mentirle a Kurosaki san por los motivos de su estadía en casa, ya podíamos hablar temas de hollows, zampatukos y hadou sin remordimientos.**_

_Todo había cambiado… eh Ichigo._

– ¡Realmente eres un idiota! – emitió la pelinegra de baja estatura sacando un feo pañuelo de su bolsillo – O es que ahora ¿no puedo visitar a mi amigo Kurosaki kun sin haber algún hollow de por medio? Eres tan desconsiderado Kurosaki kun…

Un tic apareció en el sombrudo rostro del pelinaranja.

_¡Que carajos! Ese ridículo tono, de nuevo._

– ¡Estúpido Ichigo! Has hecho llorar a nuestra pequeña Rukia chan – el doctor se le abalanzó encima a la morena para consolarla – Ohhh mi dulce Rukia chan no se merece a Ichigo. ¡Ichigo es tan insensible e idiota!

–Vieja cabra loca ¿Tu no sabes quedarte quieto verdad? – Le arremetió Karin otra patada quitándole a Rukia de encima – ¡Quédate quieto viejo loco!

Entre golpe y golpe apareció Yuzu anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Pero al ver a Karin pegarle a su padre, intentó intervenir gritando: "Otou san, Karin chan dejen de pelear la cena se enfría" pero fue inútil, porque esos dos la ignoraron por completo.

_Lo mismo de siempre_

Viendo el espectáculo rutinario, Ichigo salió del cuarto cabreado. Lo mejor sería ignorar a esos idiotas.

Ingresando a su habitación. Ichigo dejó la maleta sobre la mesa y se hundió en la cama, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada. Necesitaba suspirar hondo, para encima de todos sus líos internos, ahora estaba Rukia en su casa (y vida) nuevamente como coronando su situación.

Como llamándola con la mente, la susodicha ingresó a su habitación. Ni siquiera necesito levantar la mirada para saber que ya estaba dentro y había cerrado la puerta.

Rukia dio pasos hacia él.

–Tu familia sigue como siempre – dijo en tono divertido a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Ichigo en la cama, solo que el pelinaranja era peso muerto sobre el colchón - Me alegra saber que no han perdido sus ánimos, y tu papá como siempre de entusiasta.

Ante el silencio Rukia observó a Ichigo. Pero nada, él no decía nada.

–Como sea – dijo la morena ante el tenso silencio – Ya Yuzu anunció la cena… deberías de bajar pronto a comer.

Silencio.

….

Rukia jugó con sus dedos y balanceó sus pies. El pelinaranja no se inmutó. Ella estaba a punto de lanzar una grosería a Ichigo por ignorarla tan deliberadamente. Sólo se detuvo porque Ichigo se había dado la vuelta sobre el colchón para mirarla fijamente.

Solo que el siguió acostado, ahora con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué..?! – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos molesta y volteando la cabeza en dirección opuesta – Has actuado raro desde que llegaste del instituto… no me digas que tuviste un día jodido con las clases y las tareas. Aunque… – Concedió ella – no es como si me importara.

_Silencio _

Ante el muy tenso y frío silencio, la pelinegra disponía en salir pronto de ahí. Así que intentó moverse para levantarse de la cama. Pero el movimiento de Ichigo, le impidió movilizarse.

– ¿Que haces aquí Rukia? – No quiso sonar grosero, así que lo pregunto con total calma. Pero por más que lo intentó, formuló la pregunta muy fríamente – Si no hay un hollow de por medio o una amenaza contra la sociedad de almas, tu no llegas de visita… Byakuya no te dejaría ir, o tu misma no dejarías tu puesto de teniente, dime si debo preocuparme porque estés aquí.

¿Eso era un reproche o… eran imaginaciones de ella? ¿Qué es lo que transmitía esa mirada marrón? Porque Ichigo actuaba tan raro.

_**Ahora eres tan callado, te ves solitario y tus ojos no trasmiten esa seguridad y determinación que parecía estar tatuada eternamente en ti. Dime que es lo que te sucede… dime que puedo hacer por ti.**_

– ¿Qué dices idiota? – pregunto ella ahora enojada. Sabía que Ichigo tenía razón, ya habían pasado 5 meses desde la Invasión Quincy y 4 desde que se vieron por ultima vez, en una de los patrullajes de rutina de Rukia en Karakura, después de ahí ya no se habían vuelto a ver más. Ella no sabía de él, y ella de él, nada tampoco – No debo tener un motivo para venir al mundo real o ¿sí? – Intentó sonar como siempre; así: ruda y fuerte pero la fija mirada marrón sobre ella la hacía no estar segura de si misma en ese instante.

–Seamos sinceros Rukia – Escupió el pelinaranja molesto. ¿Molesto con ella? Quien sabe, ¿Molesto consigo mismo? Tampoco lo sabía, solo estaba seguro de esa pequeña sensación amarga que estaba cubriendo su pecho en ese instante – Seguramente has llegado aquí por que la sociedad de almas se ha metido en líos de nuevo ¡A ver que clase de idiotez habrán cometido ahora!

Idiotez ¿había dicho él? Para la morena, ese fuel el colmo. La gota que derramaba la paciencia de ella. Tampoco es como si estuviera dotada de mucha paciencia, pero el peli naranja de su 'amigo' la había sacado de sus casillas. ¿Quién se creía él? ¿Por qué esa actitud molesta de él? Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con el, a ella no tenía que culparla.

Aunque admitía el largo período sin verse.

Pero, tampoco era obligación suya estar con él _¿O sí?_

–Mira gran idiota – Soltó la menuda shinigami de cabello negro – ¡No se porque rayos estás tan cabreado! Pero no debes involucrar al Seretei en esto… ¿Sabes? Hablas de idiotez, pero el único que se comporta como un verdadero idiota aquí, ¡eres tú!

Ella le apuntó acusatoriamente. Estaba muy cabreada, era cierto que no se habían visto después del gran lío que fue la batalla sangrienta contra sus enemigos los Quincys, sabía exactamente porque Ichigo se comportaba así, pero eso no daba excusas al comportamiento del pelinaranja.

Nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso. Sus orbes mieles estaban oscuras y sin vida.

Había un gran jodido lío dentro él.

En eso que ella le apuntó, Ichigo aprovechó para levantarse y quedar a la misma altura que la morena, solo que le sujetaba la mano con que ella le señalaba.

Dicho acto dejó sorprendida a la morena.

Ichigo la apretaba tan fuerte. Ella nunca se esperó un movimiento como ese.

–Entonces dime que haces aquí – Escupió el secamente. Intentando retarla. Su voz era dura pero muy opaca llegando a compararse a un susurro – ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este mismo momento?...

Sin soltarla, el la miraba fijamente. Su mirada marrón estaba oscura. Pero ella podría ver la gran cantidad de preocupación y ansiedad reflejadas en él.

Ella era muy cabezota para expresar lo que sentía. Nunca podría admitir que ella había pedido permiso en medio de todas sus ocupaciones como teniente para ir al mundo real para verlo.

Porque tenía que ir a verlo, sabía que Ichigo habría quedado mal parado después de enterarse de su verdadero origen.

Aun ella misma, cuando los reportes hechos después de la invasión Quincy fueron hechos, le había dejado grandemente impactada saber ese reporte sobre Kurosaki Ichigo, su linaje como Quincy y como parte de la familia Shiba.

¿La estaban jodiendo verdad?

Tenía que ser una jodida broma de muy mal gusto. Sí cuando se enteró que el padre de Ichigo, el Señor Isshin era un ex capitán del escuadrón 13 le había dejado anonadada. La "otra" parte de la historia del origen de Ichigo le iba a dejar sin sabores.

Pero ahora ella estaba ahí, lista para cumplir su promesa:

"_... no tengo forma de entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo...si en alguna ocasión quieres hablar, si crees que eso esta bien, habla conmigo... hasta entonces, esperaré"._

Pero porque no lo decía, ella había jurado esperar el momento cuando él estuviere listo para hablar, sabía que era ahora… sabía que el lo necesitaba, lo conocía tanto… el jamás le contaría a nadie por el jodido dolor que estuviera atravesando.

No lo haría.

Ese era el Ichigo que guardaba en su corazón.

Sin ser capaz de responder la pregunta hecha por el pelinaranja, la morena sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza lentamente, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Ichigo al verla huir de su pregunta, intensificó el amarre hecho sobre ella. ¿Porqué ahora cuando más la necesitaba ella huía de él.

Apretó el amarré y frunció los labios.

–No… no – empezó a decir ella susurrante. Agachó aun más su mirada dejando que el flequillo característico de su persona le cubriera parte del rostro – No tengo forma de…

Kurosaki al ver que ella estaba hablando con él, le soltó un poco el amarre por inercia.

Aunque no la soltaba del todo.

Se estaba aferrando a ella, sin saberlo.

– No tengo forma de entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo – hizo la primera oración, rememorando su discurso – Si en alguna ocasión quieres hablar, si crees que eso esta bien, habla conmigo – Dijo ella poco a poco revelando su suave mirada violácea – Hasta entonces, esperaré.

Sentenció mirándole de lleno, buscando en esos ojos café su consuelo. ¿Por qué ahora parecía ser ella la que necesitaba de ese "apoyo moral" que quería brindarle al pelinaranja? ¿Por qué sentía que para Ichigo esto era una carga muy difícil de soportar? ¿Por qué quería ser ella, la que borrara todo dolor de la vida de su amigo?

_**Ichigo, mí amigo…**_

–Ru… Rukia – solo pronunció él soltando la mano de Rukia. Acto que dejó un vació enorme en la morena.

_**Déjame sostener tu mano.**_

El pelinaranja quedó mudo ante el nuevamente juramento de la shinigami. Era esta la segunda vez que ella se ofrecía para ser el apoyo en un momento tan difícil de su vida. La primera vez que lo hizo fue en medio de la batalla contra el gran pescador – en ese entonces, el que creía ser el responsable maldito de la muerte de su madre – pero ahora, ahora que volvía a repetir tal juramento, ahora ya sabían las verdaderas razones y orígenes de su vida.

Así que por eso estaba la morena ahí, para cumplir su promesa.

¡Que idiota había sido él! ¿Por qué estaba en primer lugar, tomando represalias contra Rukia? Alguien que no tenía nada que ver con su origen, alguien que había estado ahí para él, en todos los diversos casos que necesitaba contar con su apoyo.

Quien era él, para ser tan duro con ella. Con su compañera y Nakama.

Su nakama, su preciada nakama.

–En primer lugar – escuchó que ella nuevamente hablaba. Ahora su tono severo estaba reemplazado por uno calmado, muy distante al tono de la habitual shinigami de cabello negro - Si yo no habría aparecido esa noche en tu ventana, no tendrías porque pasar por todo esto… no tendrías que haber jodido tu vida de adolecente humano, no tendrías que pasar por este sufrimiento.

Rukia bajó su rostro, con sus manos aferradas a l faldón de su vestido. Ichigo hasta en ese momento fue consciente de su cercanía. Sus rodillas por un poco más y se rozaban.

¿Qué estaba diciendo Rukia? ¿Se arrepentía de haberlo conocido? ¿Por qué ella decía esas palabras?

Para él, haberse "convertido" en shinigami en ese momento de su vida, fue lo mejor que le habría podido pasar, Rukia le había salvado de su propia existencia débil. Él ansiaba poder, el ansiaba proteger. Ella simplemente había sido la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

El mismo ambiente de la habitación del pelinaranja había cambiado, afuera sólo se escuchaba el chillido de las cigarras, ni su padre, ni sus hermanas se oían en casa.

Sólo él y ella.

–Nunca debía, haberte involucrado en nada…

Lo siguiente a lo que Ichigo se fijó, fue en las que al parecer eran gotas frías salpicando sobre sí. ¿Estaba Rukia llorando?

–Rukia – dijo él parpadeando para aceptar el hecho de que la fuerte y orgullosa Kuchiki Rukia estaba llorando delante él.

Quiso estirar su mano y tocar su cabello. Quiso atraerla para sí y acunarla en sus brazos.

¿Pero porque rayos pensaba en eso en un momento como ese?

Quizás la repentina acción de Rukia le había dejado tan impactado.

–Rukia – le dijo en tono suave – Nunca me he arrepentido de nada, desde que te conocí, así que no digas cosas tan irresponsables y sin sentido… lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue,

"_Conocerte a ti"_ – quiso decir, pero lo omitió ¿Qué pasaba con él? – fue, haberme convertido en Shinigami.

Sentenció. Haciendo que la pelinegra le mirase. Aun con rastros de las lágrimas en ella.

– ¡Pero que cosas dices! – Reprendió ella - ¡No estás viendo lo jodida que está tu vida! Si desde un principio no hubiera torcido tus caminos no hubiera acontecido nada de esto, tu hubieras seguido siendo un estudiante común de preparatoria, podrías haberte graduado y ser feliz, ser feliz lejos… muy lejos de…

– ¿De ti? – completo el pelinaranja algo conmocionado. Una vida de lejos de guerra, de batallas, de dolor, de fuerza, una vida lejos de Rukia.

Y ahí las respuestas a todos sus miedos, allí se materializaba delante de él.

Nunca podría negar su origen, ni lo que el era, lo que fue o lo que sería de él, nunca podría reprochar nada a sus padres, nunca podría dejar de ser naturaleza shinigami, quincy, fullbringer o vizard, nunca podría cambiar su destino.

Éste era él, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sin todas esas cosas nunca habría podido sostener su espada. Nunca habría podido proteger a nadie, nunca hubiera podido hacerse más fuerte para proteger lo que más quería en el mundo.

Pero ahí estaba la respuesta: él no podría cambiar su pasado, pero si la forma de vivir su futuro.

Rukia, en su momento al sostener la espada contra su corazón le había cambiado totalmente su futuro, pero su destino seguiría siendo el mismo.

_Él que protege._

Ella le había dado el poder y el tenía la razón para hacerlo.

Sólo era cuestión de seguir la evolución de las cosas.

"Si el destino es una rueda, entonces no somos mas que arena que queda cruelmente atrapada entre sus dientes"

Su destino era este, sólo tenía que hacerse más fuerte para proteger a todos.

–Pequeña idiota – dijo él de pronto tomando a Rukia por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él. Acto que dejo totalmente inmóvil a la pelinegra.

Era la primera vez que él la abrazaba.

–Nunca pienses eso más ¿quieres? Nunca repitas que te arrepientes de habernos encontrado, el destino era que Kuchki Rukia una shinigami bocaza y ruda, se topará con Kurosaki Ichigo… un pelinaranja de 15 años, ese es nuestro destino Rukia. Por más que quiera cambiar las cosas, no hay algo de lo que pueda decir que me arrepiento. Gracias.

Ante tales palabras, la pelinegra hipó. ¡Ese capullo idiota! ¡Sólo era un gran dolor de cabeza!

– ¿Porqué gracias ahora gran idiota – dijo ella aun bajo el apretón de Ichigo – porque de repente?

–Porque, gracias a ti, una vez más, la lluvia ha cesado en mi interior.

**I _** _ ** _ **_ R**

Aclaraciones:

Aun la guerra contra los Quincys en el manga no ha terminado; así que no hay detalles de eso en este fic. (Es un secreto entre TK y yo) jijijijjii.

¡Pues nada!

He vuelto con este One Shot. (El primero cabe decir) creo que me he inspirado de nada, la verdad me puse a leer el manga detenidamente. ¡Ya está por terminar! Pero quise enfocarme en los sentimientos de Ichigo después de esta guerra. Aunque en el manga, no se menciona el hecho de que a Ichigo le incomodado su verdadero origen, le hallé una gran oportunidad para hacernos un fic.

¡Y que más si contiene muchas frases IchiRuki! Jeje la ausencia de IchiRuki en el manga me ha afectado.

Bueno, esperando que ese OS haya sido de su total agrado, y agradeciendo enormemente. Los reviews, me despido.

¡Hey no cuesta dejar el review… es gratis!

Ja nee

**REVIEWS**


End file.
